I Should Have Kissed You  Liam Payne
by Stylinsonswag96
Summary: Miranda& Liam had been friends since they were 5. They both loved each other dearly, but they couldn't tell each other. They finally realized that they meant more than they could imagine to each other, when something drastic happened. This is for Miranda.


Mirand ; Liam ; I should have kissed you .

Miranda is a teenaged girl around the age of 18 years old, lately she's been completely crushed, only she knows why. She had a childhood best friend, this childhood friend turned into someone she truley loved more than anyone could ever imagine, even herself. For years she didn't want to believe that she could actually love her bestfriend; the little brown-haired boy that used to put sand in her hair, and throw worms at her back in 1st grade. The kid who somehow, had been there for her through everything, even when she clearly knew he didn't care about the situation in any way. He never left her beside herself, he was the best friend anyone could ask for. Then one day everything just changed, she saw him differently. Not a bad different, a good different, and realized that she even liked him.

At first she tried to convince herself that it was all just her mind playing tricks on her, but after 3 years of pushing those feelings to the side, she embraced the fact that she did in fact like him. Yet, she still never told him, and now it's too late. And this boy just so happens to be, Liam Payne.

-flashback ; 2 months ago-

"I'm terribly sorry to be telling you this at such last minute, but I couldn't pass it up. You understand, don't you?" he said to her, with his beautiful eyes beading toward her and glistening in the light. She was looking at the floor, because she couldn't bare to make any eye contact with him at the moment, she wasn't mad at him. She understood that this kind of oppertunity could only come once in a lifetime, and she wasn't going to take that away from him. He deserved everything that was about to come from this. "It's fine. I know, you deserve it. I wish you the best, I'll always be here for you. Don't forget me when you become a famous popstar.'' she said the beginning with complete concentration, and the finished the sentence with a bit of a playful voice, whilst play punching his arm. He just smiled, which caused her to get quite weak in the knees, but she pulled herself together before he could notice.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said, she almost chocked because of what she had just heard. "What?'' she asked questioningly. "I was so scared to come in here, so scared to leave you. You've been there for me for so many years, through ups and downs, all of my problems. You've never left me, and to think that I'm not going to have you by my side anymore. I just don't think it's possible. We're a team, nothing without each other." he said this cautiously, his words becoming more spaced apart while coming close to the end of his sentence, because of what he was saying. Liam had loved Miranda for the last four years, ever since they have started high school. He never felt this connected to anyone, ever. She was his entire world per say, he wouldn't make a drastic disicion without including her, she was the more logical one out of the two.

She was quite taken aback but what he had just said, confused to say the least. "I-I don't understand." she let out wryly. He took a deep breathe and let out a sigh. "Everything I just said is the truth, don't you ever forget how amazing you truly, someone in this world will prove that to you, better than I could have." She almost let out a gasp, "What? You've always treated me perfect. Don't say that." He looked at her, tears starting to peirce at his eyes. He looked down at the ground and then back up at her, his eyes becoming quite puffy though he wasn't crying yet. "Just promise me, you'll always remember the good times we had, even the bad. Remember that we never gave up on our friendship, how much we cared about each other, how we couldn't go more than a week without seeing each other. How we helped each other through everything. Please?"

As he was saying this to her, her eyes began to turn even more puffy than Liam's were, and she couldn't help but let the tears from her eyes be realeased and they began to flow down her face. "I could never forget you Liam. Never." She said to him pulling him in close for a hug. She tucked her head into his chest, and cried. Even the delicious smell of his cologne couldn't make her feel the slightest better, the only thing that did was that she had this moment, in his arms. Just then there was a knock on the door, and Liam went to get it. The guy at the door was dressed in a suit; "You need to go now, Liam." he said in a monotone voice. "Goodbye, Miranda." he said letting a tear finally slip out of his eye. "Goodbye, Liam." she said as he walked out the door, to her knowlage that was the last time that she would veer see him ever again.

-end of flashback-

Miranda was sitting in her room on her laptop, scrolling endlessly through her dashboard on tumblr when she heard on knock on the door. She ran down the stairs, being that she was the only one home at the time. She opened the door, and instantaniously began crying. She couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe who was standing at the door? 'It couldn't be' she kept telling herself. It's been over a year, he's extreamly famous now. Why would he come back? "Wh- Why are you here?" she said, her voice was quiet and shaky. "I had a day off, and I promised you I'd never forget about you." he said, her heart melting into a million tiny little peices, she pushed herself toward him, and gave him a very tight but endearing hug. " I never forgot you either." she admitted, smiling. He looked down at her face, smiling ear to ear. "You know, there's something I've been waiting to do for years." he admitted to her sweetly. He slowly began to lean down and softly yet passionantly planted his lips against hers. He swept his tounge against her lips, asking or more like begging for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly letting his tounge slip inside and collide with hers. They each could feel small smiles throughout the kiss. They broke apart, and just smiled at each other.

"I love you, Miranda." he said sweetly to her. Her smile showed it all; "I love you, too, Liam." she responded with, happier than she's ever been.

Hey! This was for Miranda. I hope you liked it, I did the best I could.


End file.
